I've Always Known
by FloralCloud
Summary: A little story that takes place on their wedding night. Pretty please r&r. Hope you enjoy!


_**I've Always Known**_

He firstly checked to make sure the coast was clear, before scurrying along the candle lit corridor to the princess' bedroom door. Knocking as quietly as possible, he hoped no one would catch him. A few moments passed, which felt like an eternity to him, before the door slowly opened. "Harold! What are you doing here, don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" scolded Lillian. "I….I need to talk to you", quickly ushering her back inside. Lillian stood, arms folded, lightly glaring at him, "This better be important. If my father catches you here…". Eyes rolling, Harold sighed, "I know. He is a great believer in traditions, but I must talk to you". Letting go of the glare, Lillian replied quietly, "Please. Don't tell me you are having seconds thoughts…". Moving to stand beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder "My goodness, no, of course not! As I said, I must speak with you, but not here". Taking her little hand in his, he began to lead her to the door. "What on earth is going on, why can't you talk to me here, now, like we technically already are doing?", Lillian asked, puzzled. "I don't want to be interrupted. I just want us to be somewhere where it is just you and me. Please come". Smiling lightly, she replied, "I will. But please at least let me put my shoes on".

Once out with the castle, all that could be seen was the pair's silhouettes running towards the lily pond. Hand in hand, they glanced at one another, no words were exchanged, and they didn't need to. As they reached the pond, Harold helped Lillian to the bench that sat by the water's edge, before residing next to her. Both slightly out of breath, they sat in silence, watching the moon rise in the waters evening reflection, listening to the last few birds songs before the night fully came in. "Why have you brought me here, Harold?", Lillian nervously asked. Gulping, Harold took her hand in his, gazing at her engagement ring, "I have a secret. A deep secret. I could never marry you without telling you, if I didn't, I'd be living a lie and that would not be fair to you". Panic set over Lillian, and she began to cry. "Please, please Lily, don't cry. Please". "Then what is it? It must be something terrible if you had to tell me", she sobbed. Sighing heavily, Harold began to explain, "I am not who or what you perceive me to be. And if this makes you wish to call off everything, then I deeply understand, I truly do. Just know that what I did, I did with good intention, in the best interest of us…". Letting out a deep breath, Lillian interrupted, "Stop. Stop _waffling,_ as they say. Just get to the point; I cannot take much more of this". "You're right, I'm sorry. Lillian, I am not a true human. I…I…am…I am a frog…". Nothing. Lillian's facial expression didn't change; this began to panic Harold, "Lillian? Please say something". She gently squeezed his hand and smiled, "I know. I have always known, Harold".

"It took me a while to figure it out, but once I did, everything just made sense". Harold was in complete shock, and it took him a while before he could find the words to reply to her, "But…but how? And why did you not say anything?". She smiled one of the most beautiful, genuine smiles he had ever seen, and with the moon reflecting off of her perfect, pale features, it just reminded Harold of how besotted he was with her. "Well firstly, my little frog friend who I spoke with every day disappears, and then suddenly you turn up, sounding exactly like him", stroking his cheek gently, "And those eyes, Harold. You have the most gorgeous, unforgettable brown eyes, wither you be human or amphibian". Harold let out a deep breath, and began to cry softly. Swiftly pulling a handkerchief from her sleeve, Lillian dabbed the tears away, smiling at him the whole time, "The reason I never mentioned it? Truthfully, I didn't feel I needed too, it doesn't matter to me. Plus I though you knew I knew, I didn't think it was a secret. You had me bloody worried there", she laughed. "Oh Lillian, I am sorry for getting you worked up, especially on the night of the wedding. This has been eating away at me for weeks, and you knew this whole time. You are a little minx". Sticking her tongue out at him, Lillian reached down and flicked some water at Harold. Harold returned the action for Lillian to stand up as in disgust from being splashed. He stood up too, only for Lillian to burst out laughing and push him into the pond. "Haha, I got you good, dear. That is my form of a payback for worrying me so", Lillian replied. Pulling pond weeds from his hair, Harold smirked, "That you did. Surely you don't expect me to sit here soaking wet, help me out at least". Lillian reached out her hand to help him, to which Harold accepted before laughing and pulling her into the water. Both in hysterics, the pair sat in pond, splashing and laughing whole heartedly. "Can I confess something, Harold?". Harold nodded, slightly worryingly. "It's nothing terrible, but I too was willing to change for you….for us". "What on earth do you mean, Lillian?", Harold replied, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Well, frogs can change into human form, but humans can change into frog form too. I looked it up. I was so close to paying the Fairy Godmother a visit before you turned up. I would have done anything to be with you, I love you so much unlike anything ever before". Harold pulled Lillian close and kissed her cheek, "I never knew. You would have done that for me?". "Of course I would, no doubt about it. I love you, and I always will my little frog".

Harold smiled and looked at her; a princess, a beautiful princess, long golden hair, dainty, perfect features, sitting waist high, soaking wet in a pond, and he didn't think that he had ever seen her more beautiful than he did at that moment. Lillian was doing the same; a handsome prince, soaked through, tousled red hair, and what he had sacrificed to be with her, she didn't think she had ever loved him as deeply as she did at that exact moment. And in a few hours they would belong to each other. Standing up, Harold bent down to help Lillian, and they both waded to the edge of the pond. As they stepped onto dry land, they both turned and looked at the full moon. "Isn't it beautiful, Harold?". "Yes it is, but not nearly as beautiful as you, Lily". Blushing, Lillian replied, "I love you, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, watching beautiful moons rise and splashing in ponds". Holding her close, and kissing her wet hair, he simply replied, "Me too. I love you". Breaking the embrace, Lillian began to walk back towards the castle before turning back to face him, "See you at the alter", and blowing him a kiss. Catching it, Harold smiled, "Save the _'I do's'_ for me".


End file.
